The embodiments described herein generally relate to identification systems for components and, more particularly, to an embedded magnetic identification assembly, as well as a method of identifying components.
Numerous industries use identification markings to identify parts and components. Various marking systems and methods have been employed to provide a human or machine readable marking that enables positive identification of a particular component. The markings are typically made in some manner on an outer surface of a component to be identified or physically attached thereto. Examples of known markings include alphanumeric characters, bar codes, RFID tags, etc. Such markings have many uses, such as service history tracking and anti-counterfeiting, for example. Unfortunately, some marked components are subjected to harsh environments during manufacturing and/or operation that damage or render useless the original markings. Additionally, as noted above, these markings are typically present on an outer surface of the component (i.e., external location) which allows the markings to be easily seen, removed or damaged. Therefore, certain disadvantages are present with common markings, particularly those made on external portions of a component to be identified.